fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mynis/FSB Moveset
In his Fantendo Smash Bros appearances, Mynis plays kind of similarly to Unten. Statistically, they're nearly identical - Mynis jumps just as high, runs only marginally faster, and is slightly heavier thanks to his belts. However, Mynis' moveset is drastically different. Several of his attacks revolve around hitting sweetspots to deal respectable amounts of damage, and without these sweetspots his attacks are seriously lacking in both damage and knockback, and it can be hard to win battles. Being afraid of heights in a game all about getting launched into the air must suck, too... And yes, he has a hurtbox on his scarf. Moveset * Neutral attack: Mynis slashes one of his knives upwards, similarly to Roy's neutral attack in Sm4sh. This attack is a bit on the weak side, but is unique among neutral attacks in that it knocks enemies slightly upwards. Hitting an enemy with the tip of Mynis' knives deals the most damage. * Forward tilt: * Up tilt: Mynis performs a brief uppercut with one of his knives. His fist's hitbox and his knife's hitbox knock enemies in different directions, and can lead into drastically different combos depending on which one hits the enemy. * Down tilt: Mynis performs a fistpump-like motion and drives his elbow downwards. Though it is primarily for striking enemies on a lower level, the first part of this attack has Mynis punching upwards, and can disrupt aerial assaults. However, it terms of knockback, it can be rather lacking. * Dash attack: Mynis' legs get tangled in his scarf and he falls face-first into the ground. The move has a bit of start-up, but it deals a respectable amount of damage compared to most of Mynis' standards and tilts. If you move this near an edge and hit an enemy underneath you, it actually spikes them downwards. * Forward Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral aerial: Mynis spins quickly but awkwardly, limbs outstretched. Enemies struck by his knives or scarf take more damage, while enemies struck by his arms or legs take less damage. * Forward aerial: Mynis awkwardly flails his knives in front of him, performing multiple weak strikes with low knockback in the process. * Backward aerial: * Up aerial: * Down aerial: * Grab: Mynis snags an enemy in his scarf, which wraps around them like a cocoon. Has longer range, like Link and Lucas' grabs, and can be used for tether recovery. * Pummel: Mynis bludgeons the enemy in the back of the head with one of his knife hilts. * Forward throw: Mynis unrolls the scarf, sending the enemy spinning away like a top. * Backward throw: Mynis pulls on his scarf to hurl the enemy over his head and into the ground behind him. * Up throw: Mynis unravels the scarf to pull the enemy towards them, then performs a Shoryuken-style uppercut to knock them upwards. * Down throw: Mynis pulls his scarf out from under the enemy's feet, causing them to trip and bounce off of the ground. * Neutral Special - Electro Buster Bolt: Mynis fires a quick electrical projectile with short range and low damage output. The attack can be used for knocking enemies out of attacks and pierces shields easily, but it has a bit of end lag that leaves the user vulnerable to a counterattack. * Side Special - Super Reversal Scarf: Mynis swings his scarf in front of him. Enemies hit by the scarf... well, they don't take any damage, but it changes the directions of projectiles and opponents alike. In addition, Mynis' descent is slowed ever so slightly while he's swinging his scarf, meaning this move can help him recover horizontally if needed. * Up Special - Lightning Corkscrew Finisher: Mynis quickly rises while surrounding himself in a tornado of sparks. The attack is an above-average recovery move and chips away at enemies' health with multiple weak electrical strikes. If you can hit the enemy with the tip of the attack at the very end, though, it becomes a potent finishing move! * Down Special - Bladed Slash Spinner: Mynis transforms into a spinning tornado of slashes that moves around at high speeds, knocking enemies away and dealing low damage. If he stays in this mode for too long, he will get tangled in his scarf, which effectively stuns him until he can untangle himself; but the hit immediately prior to him getting tangled will have vastly more knockback than most of his other moves, making it a risky finishing move. * Final Smash - Narcissus Mynis: Mynis eats one of his home-grown Golden Blumps and transforms into his ultimate form, the silvery Narcissus Mynis! While in this form, his attacks increase in power and become bathed in electrical auras, his speed and mobility are improved drastically, and his mirror-like fur reflects projectiles automatically. After a little while, he transforms back into his regular form. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Beorns Category:Fighters Category:Original Characters Category:Ink's Stuff